vortex_of_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
NU-VoC ALBUMS
~this is a list of albums on the 'Nu-VoC' page, made after the deletion of September 2016. For a list of legacy albums no longer acquirable from bandcamp itself, go here VORTEX OF CRAP ALBUMS * Inner Turmoil * Get The London Look * Assorted Choons For Assorted Loons * True Phallic Legends * IT IS THE BIRTHDAY OF THE ONE KNOWN AS "WESSEL" SO I MADE THIS SONG! * press 10 if cii a fuckin idiot * Fuck Off (I'm Black) (With Brian Vagina and Yellow Moon) * JewJew's Bizarre Adventure * Infant Lawnmower 32k * Here Is Your Gender With NO GENITAL As You Ordered, Ma'am * Stinky Album For Smelly Boys * Totally Seminal! * LG Life's Good * Le Good Game Official Soundtrack * Superclunge Hypersniff * Udder Failures * The Unbourne Identity * Inner Turmoil 2: Double Trouble (With Brian Vagina & a sneaky lil quokka) * Vortex of Crap GENIUS INCREDIBLE ALBUMS * Oblong Rebirth * The Adventures Of Space Dandy BONZI BUTTBUDDY ALBUMS * Mike Love Loves Cock * so the black man says to me give me all of your haha fuck you im not actually making that the album title * Erect Contraption MAN WHO HAS HURT KNEE ESQUIRE ALBUMS * Back That Ass Up (Into Oncoming Traffic) * Tessellated Clunge Takes the Plunge AUTHENTIC FUNPOSTING ALBUMS * avalan ep LLEWD LLEWYN ALBUMS * Evan McMullin, Commander in Chief * A Llewed Llad * The Necessary Death of Llewd Llewyn * Dickjob Fuckjob Sexjob (literally the most unfunniest album ever uploaded to vortex of crap) * All Hail Llewd Llewyn THE THIRD VAGINA ALBUMS * A S S E X I S T E N T I A L I S M FANTASTIC GOOD ALBUMS * Fabulous Good BRIAN VAGINA ALBUMS * The Next President Of The United States Will Be Assassinated * Brian Vagina Goes To The DMV * The Brian Vagina Show * The Brian Vagina Show 2 * Fuck Off (I'm Black) (With Vortex of Crap and Yellow Moon) * I Was Contractually Obligated To Make This Album YUNG MINCCINO ALBUMS * the results will shock you * play this at my funeral * YUNG MINCCINO plays today's hip hop hits * Gonna Cut Off My Balls Because Of Trump EP * I Wanna Fuck The Burger King * Real Vore Hours * Gender Gending Rodriguez * Days Before Cheese Dong * i don't have time to think of a name the splatoon 2 beta thing starts in 8 minutes fuck * small cheese dong * A Recount of my Trauma Told through Excerpts from NBC's "The Office" * Illegitimate Unbirth Moments * Chol, Goddess of Death JACKIE CHOODLES ALBUMS * for thom * BIG CHEESE DONG HTE POOP GROUP ALBUMS * presiserp trumurt * i hate those jew * my health is deteriorating * pembis LAMR ALBUMS * lam4r LE ABORTION LE RAPE ALBUMS * the KKK is a-ok! * WHITE CHRISTMAS IRL GIRLFRIEND ALBUMS * Raditude II YELLOW MOON ALBUMS * Oh God Damnit, Yellow Moon's Back * 4'33 The Album (Originally uploaded to the abortion collective) * Oh Look, A Collab Album (With Vortex of Crap) (Originally uploaded to the abortion collective) * I'm Better Than The Beatles ISHMAEL BEBOP ALBUMS * Stockhausen of Shitcore * Ishmael Bebop BUN ALBUMS * i put shit effort into this return album if i'm being honest * PS2 Adventures (yet to be released) STINKY DINKY ALBUMS * Stinky Dinky * Stinky Dinky * Stinky Dinky * Stinky Dinky * Stinky Dinky * Stinky Dinky * Stinky Dinky * Stinky Dinky * Stinky Dinky KNOB SNOB ALBUMS Knob CHINKIE ALBUMS * Chinkie - Chinkie * hope this is good enough to pass my class poomp'st've'll pantysniff ALBUMS * shmeat * poompst've'll 2mp'st've'll * theres like 2 more now SAME ALBUMS * Coincidence Battlements COMPILATION ALBUMS * The Return of VoC * CHRISTMASS 3 BLO ALBUMS * BLO * THE RETURN OF BLO (as BLO 2.0) * BLO RIDES AGAIN (as BLO 3.0) VIET CONG FURRIES ALBUMS * Viet Cong Furries 2 * The Shart Part IV SAD GIRL ALBUMS * Effort: The Album (as very sad girl) * pissing and shit and poo and also feces and also article 50 and trump as well (as kinda sad girl) honstely voc die